Avatar: The Last Airbender :Chrysalis:
by Daniella Katton
Summary: In an Avatar: The Last Airbender highschool hold-up, who knows what could happen?


(( so, I'm writing this kind of like one of Jodi Picoult's novels; showing a bit from just about every character's point of view. it'll be confusing at first, but... you'll get it. I hope. anyway. Enjoy!

(and yes, I changed the ages for the fanfic's sake. deal.) ))

It was the early morning. The skies were clear, if not a very slight bit foggy, which was normal, with a few birds flying around; it seemed like the perfect day.

To most people, at least. To Katara, however, today was most definitely _not_ the perfect day. No way, no how. Blue eyes blazing with anger at her brother, at her alleged best friend, and at Aang, she stalked into her highschool, absolutely pissed off at the world.

The highschool was decorated in mostly green colors. Considering it was in the Earth Kingdom, it made sense. The doors were all brown however, and consisted mainly of stone. The walls were white and pale green; the pale green walls were the "accent walls". Katara thought it was just stupid. "What do they need _accent_ walls for, anyway? It's just a highschool." Quickly entering the combination on her olive green locker, she flung open the door, nearly hitting a nearby earthbender in the face. Not bothering to even mutter a "sorry", Katara opened up her backpack, threw a few books that she didn't need inside of her locker, and slammed the door. This time, she managed to close it on her finger. "_Shit!_" she yelped, sticking her throbbing index finger in her mouth. Looking around to see if anyone heard her outcry, Katara found that the halls were now empty. _Weren't there a bunch of kids here a few minutes ago?_ she asked herself, mind taken off of her anger and now wondering what was going on.

Shushing noises and whispering reached her ears, and it seemed to be coming from the cafeteria. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder again, Katara made her way towards the cafeteria doors. As the stone doors shifted open, she found herself being grabbed by the wrist and flung into the crowd of students that stood and sat there, huddled together in fright. "What's going o--!" Someone clamped their hand over her mouth, and she pondered biting it and re-asking her question; however, Katara thought better of it, as if someone covered her mouth then there _had_ to be a good reason for it... right?

Glancing over at whoever it was that had so abruptly cut off her speech, she found that it was Aang, one of the people who was angering her the most right now, keeping her quiet. Pushing his hand away from her mouth, Katara practically growled, only to find another hand back where the first was. This time, it was Toph, and Katara slumped over in defeat. The hand was removed, probably in fear of it being bitten by the PMSing (or at least it sure seemed like it) teenager. Glaring at Toph, she merely muttered, "_Thank you_." The earthbender looked like she wanted to grin, but her "gaze" was fixed on the person – or, now that Katara actually looked, _people_ – at the front of the cafeteria. They all appeared to be from the Fire Nation, but they all wore mostly – if not completely – black clothing, so it was kind of hard to tell. _What the hell is going on!_ Katara's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed, making her face fairly unattractive.

"Is anyone around her gonna tell me what's up?" she demanded angrily. One of the people – she couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, for they wore a mask – stepped forward hastily and their palm came in contact with Katara's cheek. The slap stung, and hot tears of anger and pain welled up in her blue eyes. "Keep your mouth shut, you filthy little brat!" the person snapped. She knew instantly that it was a female voice, no matter how old and scraggly it was. It a sudden shock of realization, Katara opened her mouth to speak, only for it to be closed, but no one had touched her. _Bloodbending,_ she told herself, and her fears had been confirmed. It was Hama.

(( ahaha. suspense. I do love it so. anyway. I guess you'll just have to wait until the next installment to find out what happens. ;o happy reading!

ps; sorry for the chapter being so short. I'll expand as the story goes along. ))


End file.
